Cloud computing systems typically involve internet-based computing that provides access to a pool of computing resources such as physical machines and hardware devices. Access to machines may be provided on-demand and the shared computer processing resources may be provisioned and released as needed. As demand increases, users or companies providing services to customers (e.g., providers) may require additional computing resources to provide the appropriate processing bandwidth and data to computers and other devices on demand. Providers may increase their computing capabilities by increasing the amount of resources in their pool of resources on the cloud. Accordingly, cloud computing allows providers to scale their processing resources based on forecasting. Cloud computing may be used for email services, social applications, media services, content distribution, financial applications, and other web applications.